


Someday

by jewboykahl



Series: Save Your Tears for Someday [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Resolution, like BARELY but i wanna tag it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: When Kenny returns from the Army, the first thing he does is reconnect with Stan in hopes that he meant it when he said someday that could be together again.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Save Your Tears for Someday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to my sad boi one shot Save Your Tears, and i decided to make it a series cause it definitely can be read separately.   
> anyways big ole wet thank you to my queen and secret lover ambercreek95 for encouraging me to write this and being super big brained and helpful and supportive!! ilysm

“McCormick,” 

The grunt of his squad commander pulled him from his wandering thoughts. He stood at attention momentarily, before realizing he was being handed his mail. He gave the more decorated man a curt nod and removed the envelope from his grasp. He pinched his eyebrows together in confusion when he felt two separate parcels. 

He cast his gaze down to the rectangular envelopes and first saw the expected letter from his little sister. She had been his rock through the enlisting and training process, albeit with undeniable reluctance. He received mail from her about once a week, occasionally more frequently. She was his link to home and his sole source of comfort while waiting to be stationed after two months of Basic Combat Training. 

The second letter caused a dramatic sinking feeling to invade his chest. First he recognized the handwriting, the unique way certain letters were curled. The sender was then confirmed by a familiar address scribbled into the top-left corner of the envelope. The sinking feeling continued to weigh him down, building rapidly until he found himself alone in a bathroom stall, safe from spectators and free to react organically. 

Kenny carefully pulled the piece of notebook paper from the envelope as if it were made of precious silk. He unfolded it in kind and felt instantly choked up when he scrutinized the lengthy letter from his ex-boyfriend. 

_Ken,_

_I’m kinda glad you didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye to you the day before you left because it took me weeks to finally decide what I wanted to say to you. Because how the hell am I supposed to say goodbye to you for a second time? Part of me was really pissed off at you for showing up after a year, but the honest part of me knew I still wasn’t over you then, and it meant the world that you came to me before leaving for good. Thank you for always being the much braver of the two of us and telling me that you love me. I’m sorry you have to read my reply in a letter two months too late, but I need you to know some things too._

_I don’t think I cried harder or more frequently in my life than when we broke up. Ever since then, I’ve been numb. No feeling compares to any feeling you gave me, good or bad. And like you said, that goes for relationships. Nobody compares to you._

_I also want you to know that the lows were only low because of how high you made me. You’re the only person who ever looks at me and sees me. Not who I want you to see, not who other people think I am, just me. You’ve always understood me in a way nobody has even tried to before and I’ll never forget that. I’ll never forget your relentless campaign to make me laugh once a day when I was 12 and depressed, and every day ever since. I’ll never forget water pouring out of my nose on one of the days you went above and beyond to keep your promise. I’ll never forget it becoming much easier for you to make me laugh after I finally kissed you, and we started the best and happiest relationship I’ll ever have. You’re everything to me and you always will be._

_You care about the people you love so deeply and so intensely that it’s scary sometimes. Like where you are right now, and what you’re doing for Karen. I know why you’re there but I’m horrified. It’s bittersweet to know you’d do anything for us, except listen. Your endless and deep and real love is something I love and appreciate so much about you, but for now it’s what’s keeping me from you._

_I think you were right when you said we’re cogs of the same machine. I knew you were my soulmate in different ways all my life. I love you so much more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. I wish that was enough for us. I hope we do meet in another lifetime and it’s different and being completely in love and making each other laugh is enough. Maybe someday in this life it will happen and we can finally be together after everything._

_Until some versions of ourselves meet again._

_Please don’t die._

_Love, Stan_

Kenny reread Stan’s words with increasingly blurry eyes until he realized he had been in the bathroom stall absurdly long. He carefully tucked the letter away and tried to compose himself. His final thoughts rested in a smile stretching his lips. He repeats one of the final lines in his head like his favorite record: _Maybe someday in this life it will happen and we can finally be together after everything._

He held onto the sentiment for the rest of the day, and the rest of his time in the army. 

-

Stan had lost track of how many cups of coffee he had guzzled down as he prepared himself another. Stress and anxiety had been working in tandem to keep him up at night and force him to question absolutely everything he had just spent four years in college learning about being an Adolescent/Young Adult educator. Binders full of curricular expectations, learning objectives, activities, and lesson plans were poured out over his kitchen table as he would imagine an unhinged detective would have case files and data sprawled across a space, doing everything in their power to not lose their minds. 

He would begin his career as an English teacher in two short weeks, and he had been insurmountably nervous. His friends, especially his best friend Kyle, did their best to assure him that he would be amazing, and if he wasn’t, who cares, it’s South Park. It was a kind sentiment, but it did not soothe his restless nerves. 

Those nerves were only heightened when he heard a purposeful tap against the front door of his modest apartment. The noise had startled him, as he hadn’t been expecting anyone. 

The person standing on the other side of the door he detected through the peephole was the last person he would have expected. 

Eyes widening and heart crawling up his throat, Stan backpedaled and sucked in a deep breath. He was entirely unsure whether or not he possessed the capacity for an appropriate emotional reaction. He inadvertently gave himself no other choice when he stupidly responded to a second knock with a nervous, “Coming!” 

Stan sprinted to the mirror above the sink in his bathroom and scrutinized his completely unacceptable appearance. Why he chose to do so when he was aware there would be no time to remedy this was beyond him in hindsight. He exhaled deeply and gave his messy black hair a quick pat down before trudging back over to the front door.

He held his breath and twisted the knob.

On the other side he found Kenny McCormick looking much older and rougher and _buffer_. Even through a fleece zip-up jacket his muscular build was noticeable. His face possessed a slightly patchy light brown stubble, and his thick blond curls remained subdued in a crew cut. Features that remained exactly the same were his kind honey eyes and his infectious, knee-weakening lazy smirk. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Hey, Stanley.” 

“Hey, Ken,” Stan managed, remembering to breathe when his brain begged for oxygen. “Uh, long time no see.” 

A wave of self-hatred washed over Stan after realizing the dumb shit he just said to his high school sweetheart who he had not seen in as long as he had been in college. He had no idea he would be home; or, more significantly, at his _door_. 

“Yeah,” Kenny sighed in reply, causing Stan to feel heavy beneath the weight of his flawless gaze. “you look really fuckin’ good.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Stan blurted, instantly worried he came off as too harsh, but relaxing when finding amusement in Kenny’s features. It was an unbelievable, amazing sight—like a fantasy come true. He glanced down at his hardly ravishing attire of grey sweatpants and an old, oversized Denver Nuggets pullover sweatshirt. He felt immensely inadequate in comparison, but welcomed Kenny’s presence nonetheless. 

“Absolutely not. You somehow got even hotter when I was away.” Kenny asserted.

_Four years_. This bastard had been in a foreign country doing God knows what for four fucking years, and after being back for four seconds, Stan was putty in his hands again. For a moment, he fell under the illusion that Kenny had even gotten _taller_ , until a quick glance showed tan boots granting him a couple extra inches. Either way, when Stan gestured to Kenny to step inside, they were nearly the same height. 

Stan pushed the door closed, let his eyes widen and let himself suck in a deep breath before turning to face Kenny again. This rugged version of him was a far cry away from the skinny, goofy, curly haired stoner he fell in love with. It made his heart clench to realize how much time had passed. Unsure why, he lets out a strangled laugh, “Well, holy shit! You’re back!” 

“Holy shit, I am,” Kenny repeated, a bright smile stretching his lips. He swallowed before opening his arms and asking tentatively, “can I hug you?” 

Stan couldn’t believe he did not tackle Kenny the second he saw him, but he supposed he needed time to process what was _happening_ and merely forgot that was a thing you did to people you had not seen in ages. “Yeah, of course, come here,” 

Kenny let out a sigh of relief and strode toward him, draping his arms around Stan’s shoulders in a warm, desperate embrace. Heart thudding harshly, Stan’s arms circled the returned soldier’s middle and squeezed tightly. A feeling of distress washed over him to keep the man there; that as soon as he let go he would be headed back to the line of duty. He was mildly comforted when Kenny’s fingers wove into the hair above the nape of his neck and nuzzled his nose against the skin on his neck—but more so filled with a myriad of intense emotions (including, embracingly enough, _extreme_ arousal). 

The blond only made it worse when he whispered, “God, I missed you.” 

“I missed you so much.” Stan huffed, feeling the sudden urge to sniffle, previously unaware that he was close to tearing up. 

The pair remained there for a couple of minutes, holding one another tightly and swaying a bit here and there. Stan could not believe how much a _hug_ caused him to feel. He had been with a few other people during their period of separation, but no relationship went very far. This—Kenny, was definitely the reason for that. Nobody hugged like Kenny. 

Nobody compared to Kenny. 

The blond man was the first to withdraw reluctantly and grant Stan a wide smile. He continued absentmindedly twirling his hair when he spoke, “You’re so unbelievably fucking cute.”

“Stop,” Stan whispered, though unable to contain an equally ecstatic smile, “you’re the one who looks like a fucking _god_.” 

Kenny scoffed teasingly, “I don’t think gods would be this fuckin’ short, but thanks, baby.” 

Stan’s heart fluttered at the familiar pet net. Once the walls had come crashing down, it was as if Kenny had never even left. They had not broken up and they were 16 years old again. 

“So, are you, uh, hungry?” Stan asked after another few moments of staring in awe, figuring he should at least to do something else. “I could get us a pizza and you can tell me about spending four years _Syria_ ,” 

Kenny nodded, “That sounds amazing. The pizza, I mean. Syria wasn’t amazing.” 

Stan sent him a frown as they disconnected in order to obtain his cell phone. “I’m sorry… you don’t have to tell me anything if it’s… you know,” 

Kenny merely grinned in reply as Stan went to work ordering their pizza. As per tradition, they would split a large cheese and breadsticks. The remembrance of their habitual order widened Kenny’s smile. They sat opposite one another on the faux leather sofa when Stan had finished. 

“How was college?” Kenny inquired, causing Stan to feel a bit uneasy as his avoidance of relaying the events he experienced in the military. 

Stan shrugged, “It was easy, then really hard, then over. I start teaching at Park County High in a couple weeks.” 

Kenny brightened, “That’s awesome! You’re gonna kill it.” 

“Thanks. I hope so, man. I’m pretty nervous.” the dark-haired man revealed and shifted into a more comfortable position a cushion away from Kenny—which was still surreal. 

“How come?” The blond inquired, genuine interest reflecting in the pinch of his eyebrows. It was hard to believe that someone returning from active duty in the Army would have any interest in a pre-service teacher’s petty insecurities. 

But Stan knew Kenny _did_ care. More than anyone else ever did. He felt encouraged to vent a bit, “I just… I guess partially just because it’s a new job and that’s always daunting, but more so I’m just… afraid I won’t be creative enough? To continually come up with lessons and assignments that are, like… good. And I’m worried that I’m not ready… I don’t know, I’m sorry, it’s just nerve wracking,” 

“Don’t apologize,” Kenny began and placed a comforting hand on Stan's knee, “but also don’t be worried about not being creative enough. You’re the most creative and talented person I know, okay? You’re gonna have to _pick_ between different ideas because you’re gonna have so many with not enough time to do it all,”

Stan let out a soft chuckle and turned away, bashful, “You’ve always had _way_ too much faith in me.” 

“No way, dude! I have the perfect, deserved amount of faith in you,” Kenny protested with a charming smile, “and you’re never gonna feel ready, but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t. You got this.” 

Heart swelling, Stan watched Kenny’s thumb rub gentle circles on his leg. An alarmed, self-preserving portion of himself thought he should slow this reunion down, but it felt so _natural_. It was as if he had finally woken up after a long nap. He ignored the quiet voice in his head telling him to stop and reached a hand up to cup over Kenny’s. 

“Thank you, Ken. It means a lot…” Stan replied, then tactfully shifted the topic, “If you ever want to talk about anything with the Army I’m here for you, okay? I understand if it’s hard.” 

Kenny wetted his lips, smiled. “Thanks. More than anything, it just felt unreal. All I really did was repair equipment and mainly vehicles, so I wasn’t goin’ into many combat-ready situations… About a year ago, I came back to a base in Virginia to get trained as a an EMT. So, that’s what I’m gonna do here.”

“Really? You’re gonna be an EMT?” Stan replied, somewhat surprised, “That’s really cool, dude. You just really fucking love making people worry about you, don’t you?” 

“I said _EMT_ , not _firefighter_ ,” Kenny snorted, shrugged. “But yeah, kinda.” 

“You do a terrific job,” Stan deadpanned, chuckling along. His eyes fell to their hands again, watching Kenny entwine their fingers. Each touch was intimate, and made his insides gradually melt. He let a thought leave his mouth in a soft tone, “I’m really happy to see you.” 

“I’ve never been happier,” Kenny assured, giving Stan’s hand a quick squeeze. “I’m sorry I didn’t call or anything, I just got back last night.” 

Stan sent a look of shock to Kenny, who was continuously surprising him. His head was spinning again. “You just got home? And you came here?” 

Kenny shrugged. “Well, I went to your dad’s farm first and he basically forced me to have a few beers with him and pretended that he knew what it’s like to be in the army based on stories Uncle Jimbo told him, so I decided to call it a night after midnight. But he gave me your address, so…” 

“Jesus Christ, dude,” Stan groaned, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I can’t fucking stand him.” 

Kenny chuckled softly and reeled in closer. He then used both hands to gently rub Stan’s warm, pale skin. “He definitely hasn’t changed… what about you?” 

“Have I changed?” Stan wondered aloud as he flipped his eyes between their hands and Kenny’s intent gaze. They were close enough again to detect the smell of cigarettes and a new cologne. It all felt like a whirlwind. “I don’t know… I don’t think so. Do you… have I?” 

“I’m sure you have,” Kenny nodded before peering down at his jacket. He removed one hand and reached into his pocket to procure an envelope. “Fuck knows I have. But as I predicted, one thing never changed for a second,” 

Stan’s heart pounded harsher when he recognized his handwriting, and the address he learned from Karen years ago in order to send Kenny a letter while away at basic training. He hardly recalled what he had said, but he knew it was full of love and gently reminded Kenny why they could not be together. 

Kenny’s used the rare serious tone that used to sort of scare Stan—but it seemed appropriate for the occasion. “I thought of you every minute of every single day since I left. I know you’ve been with other people and tried to move on, but I selfishly really hope you never did… ‘cause if all these years away in a different country taught me fuck all, it’s that you’re it for me, baby. And I know things change, but the only thing that got me through all that shit was you telling me that maybe we can be together someday.” 

“Kenny, I…” Stan found himself completely choked up. He closed his mouth. 

Watching tears well in Kenny’s eyes forced his own to finally free fall. Suddenly he was a sniffling, shaky mess. The blond ignored the moisture cascading down his creamy skin, and continued breathily, “I know it’s been years and I understand if you’re over me, but I just have to ask if… _today_ could be someday?” 

“I…” Words escaped him, and he hated himself for it. He wiped his nose and let out a laugh, which made him feel even crazier than not being able to verbally articulate his thoughts. It was just all so overwhelming: Kenny returning safely, showing up at his door unexpectedly, falling into a completely natural rapport like he had never been gone, and now this. Finally being given the change to be with the love of his life again after years of longing and worrying and missing him. She sniffled loudly and sighed, “If you promise to grow your hair back.”

Kenny barked a happy laugh in response and nodded. He surged forward and captured Stan’s drenched cheeks in his hands gently swiping the tears aside with the rough skin of his hands and whispered. “Anything for you, Stanley.”

With an elated gasp of relief, Stan leaned in to eliminate the remaining distance and kissed him passionately. Kenny’s hands swiftly found his hair while Stan’s rubbed at his firm, muscular arms. Unattractive, heavy breathing interrupted them both as they maintain contact as long as possible before being forced to reel back for air. They chuckled at themselves as Stan repeatedly stole long quick kisses.

He drew in even closer and wound his arms around Kenny’s solid middle, pressing his lips all across his face. Finally finding his voice, he whispered, “I’m so fucking glad you’re alive, and here with me,” he squeezed him tight, unexpecting for the fear of something terrible happening across seas to be this deep-rooted. Stan cried, “I love you so fucking much,”

“I love you so much,” Kenny huffed in response, and continued in a sheepish whisper, “And I know you’re having a moment right now but I just wanna warn you that I haven't had sex in, like, two fuckin’ years and you’re really, _really_ turning me on, so don’t be alarmed if you feel that in a second,”

Stan drew back and granted him a bewildered, somewhat worried look, “Two years? _You_?!”

Kenny blew a raspberry, lust extremely evident in his light brown eyes. “Yeah, dude. _Me_. Everyone’s got a fuckin’ wife, even the other 18- to 22-year-olds.”

Barely tentative at all although it had been over five years since the pair had been intimate with one another, Stan reached down to feel the evidence against Kenny’s jeans. “Jesus Christ, you’re hard.”

“I wasn’t lyin’.” The blond retorted in a sing-song tone, attempting to downplay how _fucking_ aroused he was.

Unable to fool Stan, the dark-haired man was merely encouraged to curl his lips into a smirk and press his hand flat against Kenny’s crotch. Stan rode the rollercoaster of intense emotions and kissed his way from Kenny’s neck to his ear while palming him gently, relishing in the pleased hums falling from Kenny’s mouth. He whispered, “Wanna go to our bedroom?”

“ _Our_?” Kenny wondered, eyebrows raised at Stan as he drew back to gauge the reaction. “I mean, fuck yes, but… ours?”

“I mean, fuck yes,” Stan repeated, putting his weight onto his feet. “If we’re doing this, we’re _doing_ this. I’ve spent plenty of time away from you. I’m not going to let you out of my sight for the foreseeable future.”

Kenny smiled brightly at the notion and stood to join him. He kissed him hard and fast before replying, “S’all I ever wanted.”

With that, Stan led Kenny to their bedroom and let the feelings of stress, anxiety, fear, loneliness, sadness, anything negative, dissipate and be replaced with all things Kenny (until the forgotten pizza arrived, but only briefly interrupted them). He always knew he would never stop being and love in with Kenny McCormick, and that someday they would be together. He felt immensely lucky that their _someday_ finally came.


End file.
